


Comfort Zone

by havemy_heart



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Drabble, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemy_heart/pseuds/havemy_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the highlight of Mike's night is always when Harvey walks into the record store where he works</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Zone

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda pointless and there's barely a plot, but I wanted to dip my toe into this fandom and here's what happened.

Mike smiled as Harvey walked towards him. The sharp-dressed lawyer had been coming into the record store where Mike worked every couple nights for a few weeks now. They would shoot the breeze and teasingly mock each other's taste in music. It was the highlight of Mike's week.

"Hey, Harvey," he greeted. "How'd you like this one?"

Harvey smirked as he handed Mike a burned CD. "Not really my thing. But I get points for trying something new, right?"

Mike shook his head, his eyes sparkling. "Yeah, it's so hard stepping outside your comfort zone," he teased.

Harvey's grin caused a flutter in Mike's stomach that he tried to ignore. Nothing was ever going to happen between them. Harvey was way out of Mike's league.

"So what are you in the mood for tonight? Some Redbone? Maybe a little Coltrane on vinyl?"

Harvey leaned against the counter, effortlessly casual, and smirked at Mike. "What I'm in the mood for is taking you to dinner. I'll pick you up after your shift."

Mike just gaped as Harvey turned and left the store. A grin then overtook his face, along with a subtle blush. A date with Harvey Specter. Who'd have thought?


End file.
